The following disclosure relates to an information exchange tool.
Enterprises typically have a need to communicate and extract information from individuals across their organization. Enterprises often employ techniques for one-to-one/one-to-few communications such as, for example, electronic-mail (email). They also may employ techniques available for large-scale communications using, for example, enterprise-wide custom surveys.